The Oddity: Olive's Tale
by Alpha Kratt
Summary: Agents Olive, Otto, Oscar and Ms. O have been good people. Working at Odd Squad under Ms. O's reign has been proven efficient and time worthy. Until the day when the Odd Incident happens. Olive's, Otto's, and every other agent's world is turned upside down, and things are not what they used to be-or will be. Tensions will mount, and Odd Squad will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've published a story! So I recently started making a new book series, _The Oddity,_ a "** **quadlogy", you could say, about Olive, Otto, Oscar and Ms. O and their POVs. This is _Olive's Tale._ Enjoy, and don't forget to check out my friend and fellow Odd Squad aficionado lilwoodb's Odd Squad Contest and her stories, _Olive's Last Partner_ and _All Mixed Up!_ Enjoy!**

 **Note that I do not own Odd Squad, or any of the companies that make it. I do have connections now, though, hint hint... ;) (thank you lilwoodb)**

 **Originally I had an Agent List in the story in the same format as the _Warriors_ books by Erin Hunter, but it's not included here since I honestly don't think it's needed. Various characters will be introduced throughout the series.**

 _Something was not right._

 _Out of place. That was Agent Olive's worst nightmare. Except..._

I'm living it!

 _She was in the Odd Squad headquarters, but it was absolutely dark. Only the logo of the agency, a jackalope (bananas on the side) holding a red badge-shaped seal that had the logo repeat over and over in a recursive effect (or a Droste Image, as some call it), was illuminated. **(Think the "We are Odd Squad" promo videos.)**_

 _Someone snuffled next to her, and the light overhead shone brighter to reveal 2 animals: one was a Labrador Retriever, with sleek short yellow fur and a bushy tail. It was sleeping on the bed that Otto, Olive's partner, occupied. He was sleeping peacefully, only making the occasional groan and mumbling something about food here and there._

 _"Two worlds will merge."_

 _Olive, standing on the logo, saw a girl walk up to her. She had slanted eyes, and curly black hair._ She's wearing the same suit as Ms. O's. Odd...could this have been...?

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Olive, something bad is coming. I...I can feel it. You must understand. I was the former head of Odd Squad. I appointed Oprah in my place knowing she had faith in her agents." The girl came closer, putting her hands on Olive's shoulders. "Your partner, as well as your fellow agents, are in danger. They will turn, and shift into mean, nasty savages. You must try and stop it before it happens."_

 _"How?"_

 _"You can figure it out. Your friends may be under an evil trance, but you will have the smarts and the bravery to pull through and save them." Ms. O slowly began to fade away._

 _"No! I have to know how to help them! I need more answers! Ms. O!"_

 _"Two worlds will merge, and agent will turn against agent nail to nail. But one person will triumph above all. One person will be the savior of all oddkind. One person...will have a future unlike no other."_

 _"No! Ms. O! I need answers!" Olive cried out, but the former Director had faded away to nothing._

 _Then the ground began to shake as though there was an earthquake. The wall behind Olive crumbled down to reveal the Odd Squad Headquarters now completely lit up, and the main room, where the desks resided. Olive somehow, maybe by a process of teleportation, found herself on top of the stairs on the second floor, standing on the current Ms. O's stool. She spun around in a circle, confused._

Wha...wait. I'm back in headquarters. I'm on Ms. O's stool, and-

 _She heard a cacophony of noises on the first floor, and gazed down. She found her fellow agents fighting, wrestling, going tooth to nail, and vice versa. She spotted Otto in the crowd,staving off Olaf, his main enemy, with a flurry of defensive punches._

 _The earth shook again, and Agent Olive fell down an endless black hole, screaming all the while. Her world went black._

 **A/N: Yep, that was the prologue! Chapter 1 will be put up soon. And if you're wondering what happened to Wildarchy, well...it's a work in progress. I've been grounded, and so busy with schoolwork that I haven't had time to put up the next chapter. It'll be done soon though. :) Please, feel free to leave a review-a** **nice one, if you will. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 1 of The Oddity! Enjoy! Also, Peyton Kennedy (Dr. O) favorited my tweet and Jeff Dimitriou (Odd Squad's dance choreographer) started following me, not to mention I've been chatting with a star of the show (hush hush, not telling), so I'm pretty excited! :)**

 **I don't own Odd Squad or the companies that make it (not Sinking Ship, not Fred Rogers...) If they were on Wall Street though, expect me to be buying a share of their company. XD**

 **Also, I nearly debated putting a "Beware of the Dog" sign somewhere on the Odd Squad doors, because that's our family's tip for keeping out burglars, but I decided against it. And it was hard to determine the sleeping positions in the beginning, let's be honest. XD Okay, now you can start reading!**

Olive awoke with a yelp. Catching her breath, she looked around.

 _Whew...I'm alive. I'm safe._

She had stayed in Ms. O's office upstairs, since the Director of Odd Squad had thought there was a burglar (though, it wasn't likely), and she wanted a few agents to stay, so the burglar knew there were people inside ready to catch him. When she knew there was no burglar, seeing as how it was too late to send her agents home, she had them stay there for the night.

Gazing around once again, Olive sat up in her Odd Squad sleeping bag and heard soft snoring. Looking to the right she spotted Agent Otto, her partner, moaning in his sleep and mumbling something inaudible about food. Otto was a sucker for any food he could get his hands on (save a few items, such as egg salad pizza - disgusting, and obscene), and his addiction annoyed the 12-year-old, but not by much. It was hard to stay angry at Otto; he was just that lovable.

As she stood up, she could see Ms. O herself with her head on her desk, fast asleep, and on the other side of the room Agent Oscar was asleep on the couch, some sort of new gadget clutched in his grip. A growl escaped his throat, and it caught Olive off-guard, since it was normally Ms. O who did all the growling. She wondered what dream could have possibly overtaken the Lab Director's mind. Oscar had always been so diligent, especially when working in his lab, which he ran as part of his work. But tragedies had struck as well - a month had passed since he fought off the Hydroclops with his age-old sock, and the help of Olive and Otto.

 _Oh, Oscar...you almost never take things too seriously, and when you do, you just add your own touch of humor. So crazy, yet so funny._ Agent Olive's heart swelled with pride at the thought of all the times she had worked with the blond-haired 'agent' over the years.

He jolted awake with a start, whipping his head back and forth. When he noticed Olive, he clutched his hand to his chest, sighing.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, tiptoeing over and making sure to use a soft voice.

"Much better. At least I'm all destined from that sock!" He gave a soft chuckle.

"Let's step out so we don't wake the others." Olive beckoned for Oscar to follow her. He nodded, got up and opened the sliding doors. Heading out and closing them, the two Odd Squad agents headed for the brick wall next to the Director's office to their right.

"What are you doing up? It's almost 7:00." Oscar tilted his head and gazed at Olive, his brown eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Well, spring may be here, but you know me. I'm not much of a sleeper."

"Me neither. I actually stayed up all night just to finish my Cloudinator. Makes puffy white clouds in the sky. You can even change the cloud color, and make it rain whatever you want."

"Very impressive." Olive guessed that was what Oscar was holding in his hand as he slept. Suddenly she remembered the time. _7:00. When most agents arrive for work._ Sure enough, about 10 agents came filtering in through the doors, chatting about who knew what. Their din reached Olive's ears. Turning to Oscar, who had drifted off into a daydream, she said, "We'd better get ready for work."

"Huh?" The Lab Director perked up and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Why?" Peering down onto the first floor, he noticed the first few agents heading into the main room. Nodding to Olive in understanding, he sped down the slide that covered the left staircase (well, from their view), heading to his lab with a fast-walk pace. Olive simply laughed and rolled her eyes, then headed down to the first floor to change into her suit.

As 7:00 changed into 8:00, Olive and Otto ate their breakfasts in stone silence, with Olive reading Schmumber's Illustrated and Otto catching up on Schmumber Beat.

"Um...guys?" The two agents dropped their magazines and peered over the sides of their desks. Otto was the one who found the voice, which belonged to a young boy, short in height, with the same outfit as the rookie agent's, and the same shoes. He had brown hair, perfectly combed.

"Agent Ori? What are you doing here?" Otto asked.

"I came over to apologize. For...the, um..."

"For what?" came the voice of Olive, the 12-year-old agent coming to Otto's desk.

"For the whole tour thing. I...I didn't mean to run away from you. It's just...your arguing. I wanted to explore on my own, prove my responsibility to Odd Squad." Ori never made any eye contact with Olive or Otto, but fidgeted quite a bit. He pressed the top of his shoe into the ground, twisting it, and bit his lip.

"We _did_ act a bit...unruly, didn't we, partner?" Now it was Agent Olive's turn to fidget. "We accept your apology. And _we_ owe _you_ an apology for arguing over silly, frivolous things. Otto?" She glared at her partner, for he had been the one to ignite the first argument: start the tour off in Oscar's lab, or the donut room?

"Hey, donuts are still a good foundation for life. They have good health benefits too." He stuck his tongue out. "But still you could have just ignored me. Common sense? Hello?"

"And here we go again! Arguing!" Ori threw his hands up in the air, clearly exasperated. "If that's common among partners, I don't think I want one."

"No, no, it's okay, we're sorry, we're sorry!" came the shouts of Olive and Otto, panic on their faces.

"It's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few more people to apologize to. I'm sorry if I've wasted your time." The young agent left to head to Oscar's lab, and he left the two agents confused.

"Otto...what just happened?" In response to Olive, the black-haired rookie agent shrugged and went back to eating his oddly disgusting meal: scrambled eggs and ham drizzled with vanilla sauce.

"Hey, guys. Paperwork!" called the voice of a brunette-haired girl, about as short as Ori. She placed 2 red folders on Olive's and Otto's desks. Eyeing Olive's meal, which consisted of plain toast, she asked, "How'd you make that?"

"And hello to you too, Agent Orchid. My breakfast came from the Odd squad toaster over there on the Breakroom table." She pointed to a basic toaster, which was emblazoned with the Odd Squad seal. A fellow agent was polishing it with a lime-green rag, which also carried the seal.

"Thanks, Agent Olive. Have a nice day!" She bounded off, one of her many toy dinosaurs tucked under one arm while carrying a stack of red folders in both hands.

"She's been working here for 5 years and she doesn't know where toast comes from?" Otto asked in disbelief, swallowing a piece of ham. Olive simply shrugged.

"OLIVE! OTTO! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" A voice from the top floor rang out, and the two partners walked calmly upstairs. They entered the office where Ms. O, formerly Agent Oprah, resided. She wore a somewhat different outfit than Olive and Otto: a suit which consisted of her badge on the left (outside view). She didn't sport the white undershirt the other agents had-just a simple purple shirt, complete with a chain necklace which held 3 rows of purple beads each.

"You wanted to see us, Ms. O?" Olive asked, sitting down in one of the chairs that stood facing Ms. O's desk.

"Yes. Something very odd has happened. Polly Graph's lemonade stand has been robbed, and-"

"Isn't that a problem for the police?" Otto interrupted, causing his partner to nudge him forcefully and a growl to be forced out of Ms. O.

"As I was _saying,_ I want you two to check out a robbery at Polly Graph's lemonade stand. GO!" The second Ms. O finished speaking, Olive and Otto speed-walked out of there so fast one might have thought they really needed to go to the bathroom.

As they headed into the tube lobby, they spotted a young boy, one with curly red hair, running the lobby this time.

"O'Brian, send us to Polly's lemonade stand, please." Olive and O'Brian had been sworn enemies for a while when the tube lobby agent 'tube-blocked' her, meaning she couldn't travel to the park to help Otto with fighting the laser chickens. Eventually Olive beat O'Brian to a punch by having him trade the latter's gift - a laser chicken egg, courtesy of Otto - for a promise to never 'tube-block' anyone ever again. She succeeded, and O'Brian issued surrender. Now that his reign of bullying was over, he and Olive were neutral.

"Preparing to squishinate!" O'Brian called out. He pressed a few buttons, then called out, "Squishinating!" and soon, Olive and Otto were squished in red balls and sent up the tubes.

In a flash of blue light, the two agents appeared from behind a tree and ran over to Polly's lemonade stand. The brunette-haired girl was screaming in horror as a man, no taller than the stand itself, was stealing the lemon slices that flavored the pitcher of lemonade.

"Odd Squad, Odd Squad! Stop right there!" barked Olive and Otto in unison.

"Ohh! If it isn't Ew-live and Ew-too! How delightful to see you again!" The man looked to be in his mid-20s, with brown hair combed neatly, shining in the sunlight from his hair gel. Circles decorated his shirt and pants, and he even had circle-shaped shoes on. It was clear: the villain had an avid passion for circles. "I had hoped you would show up! See, I was stealing these circles because...well, they're round. No sides at all. And these are edible too! It's a win-win!" The man had on a toothy smile which appeared to be fake.

 _I don't have any gadgets on me to defeat him...I didn't bring any with me,_ Olive thought, her heart sinking. A search on her partner also brought up nothing. They had come completely unprepared.

So having no choice, and without thinking, Agent Olive ran into the man head-on.

 **A/N: Ahaha, weird ending, XD. Oh well. So this was Chapter 1 of The Oddity! Leave a nice review, and some feedback or questions are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
